


Night Terrors

by BeMoreGrayson



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Panic Attacks, Sad, i'll add as i go - Freeform, possible triggers, written on my phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreGrayson/pseuds/BeMoreGrayson
Summary: Starts of with Angst and I honestly don't know how it will end yet.-- Michael hasn't told the squip squad he's plagued with dark thoughts





	1. Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is all written on my phone, sorry for the weird format.
> 
> Chapter 1 trigger warnings:  
> •Night terrors (as a person who struggles with vivid night terrors, it will be graphic)

The night started with laughter and jokes and now the squip squad was surrounding and inconsolable, sobbing and shaking Michael Mell. The only thought on any of there minds was how they didn't know. Why hadn't Michael reached out for help?  
They were really worried.  
\-----

Michael woke with a start, sweating and in a panic. Thank god Jeremy had gone home instead of staying over last night. Michael lay staring at the ceiling for an hour before dragging his still trembling body out of his bed. 

The worst part of the night terrors that had plagued him for the past 4 months after the play for him was not knowing why he would wake up having a panic attack or screaming, crying, shaking. He could never remember. His parents were never home anymore due to always being away on buisness, but when they were home, they didn't care enough to see why he was screaming bloody murder at 4 am. That made his struggle all the more difficult.

Michael looked at the clock : 10 am.  
Having fucked up things in your head tends to mess with your sleep schedule so he was astonished to find he had gotten more than 3 hours of sleep. He walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He had 6 hours before he was supposed to meet the squip squad at Rich and Jake's house (praise Jesus and anything holy for insurance or Jake would be living in a box on the side of the road) ("shut the hell up, Rich. For starters you don't even believe in Jesus AND, you're the one who set it on fire")

Michael didn't even bother with the temperature. He was too exhausted to even stand. He sat in the cold tub and let the freezing cold water wash over his aching body. The good thing about showers is no one can see that you were crying. 

15 minutes passed and Michael finally got out. He knew it was a waste of water and you know "preserve the planet, whoop dee do" but he was so distant from the world right now he couldn't bring himself to care. He forced himself to get dressed and made himself a cup of coffee in a desperate attempt to unzombify himself.  
\-----

Jeremy jumped into Michael's car extremely quickly and excitedly. Michael put on his happy face and he knew he'd be keeping it on until nearly 24 hours later.

"Michael! Are you excited? Hey, since we haven't been able to sleep over recently, this will be our first one in a week!"

God was Michael tired of silently praying he wouldn't scream himself awake while Jeremy was there or that he wouldn't wake up having a panic attack before Jeremy had gone to bed. He just prayed he would be okay for tonight. He had been having good luck so he thought the odds were in his favor. He couldn't not come tonight or they'd all know something was wrong.

"Yeah, Jer, I'm super hyped!", Michael faked it really well.

The car ride was filled with witty banter and loud laughs. Only half of Michael's were forced.

When the two teens arrived, they were greeted by Christine, Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe.

"Hey guys! Where are Rich and Jake?"

"Jake is making brownies for us because Brooke wanted some and Rich is aggressively shouting at him like Gordon Ramsay.", Christine giggled at the soft "You fucking donkey" in the background, as if Rich had known what Christine just said and timed a response.  
\-----

It was getting late and Michael was getting tired. He tried to stay awake but he couldn't. Of course they had chosen to watch Bob Ross, it was extremely calming and Jenna loved the little animals he sometimes had on the show("oh my god, look at that adorable pocket squirrel" or "that is a baby owl! A fucking baby owl!!")

Michael's eyes got to heavy and he drifted off just before 3 am. Everyone else was awake still, considering drawing on him. They decided against it because he saved them and all but, whatever. They turned off Netflix and started talking.

"Hey Jake, I dare you to kiss me right now", Rich smirked.  
  
"Well, if it's a dare, I have to", Jake's eyes twinkled. They were hopelessly in love.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU START MAKING OUT IM GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT SO F-", Chloe got cut off by a bewildered Brooke.

"Chlo, calm down it's fine"

Jeremy laughed. He was so glad he had found these people.  
"Ok who wants to play truth or dare?"  
\-----

Halfway through the game Michael's night terror started.

"Jeremy, is it true that one time Michael accidentally punched you because you started running behind him but he didn't have his glasses?"

"Yeah, but he felt so bad and I forgave him right away. I mean I did kind of-"

They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Did Michael just whimper?", Christine looked confused and slightly concerned.

"I bet he's having some crazy sex dream."

"Shut the fuck up, Rich", Chloe snapped back. Can he not chill for just one second?

They were about to make fun of him but it happened again. Only, this time he sounded scared. No. Terrified. They looked at him and saw him shaking and sweating.

Jeremy reached his hand out to comfort him but was met with Michael mumbling in his sleep.  
"Please! Let me go, please!"

They were really starting to worry. Jeremy went to console him further but upon his touch Michael sat bolt upright.

He sat bolt upright and started screaming. The most pained and impossible scream any of them had heard. 

"Michael!", the screaming continued.  
"MICHAEL! It's me, it's Jer. I'm right here, you're fine" 

Michael looked around him. He really fucked up this time, didn't he. He began to sob. This time he remembered what it was about. And it was horrific.


	2. All about the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Michael woke up and how he's going to explain it to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again written on my phone because I'm BrOkE as hell and can't afford to get myself a laptop
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> •panic attack  
> •torture  
> •This is a night terror I have actually had with only slight variation, so please be careful if this stuff sets you off (I honestly started getting vaguer throughout the chapter cause I don't like thinking about it.)

Michael had approximately 25 minutes of empty sleep before the trauma started. Just black. And then he heard a maniacal laugh. He knew that tone anywhere.

You see, during the play when everyone was screaming he heard this voice calling for his best friend. A voice stating it would be there forever. He knew he shouldn't have heard it and something had gone very wrong. That voice now haunted his sleep.

The squip.

The black faded around him and he looked down. He was walking somewhere with very little light. It appeared to be an abandoned wear house in the middle of the night. He could smell the sugary aroma of spilled Mountain Dew Red. He felt his white high tops land in something very sticky as he moved forward. Had he not known from the previous scent, he would have assumed it was blood.

Another laugh, this time louder and so evil Michael froze in his tracks. A flash of blue lightning like light and suddenly an extremely large mostly transparent squip hovered over him like a cruel and unpredictable God, ready to destroy everything he loved.

Michael finally started running feeling the panic set in his chest. He barreled through the only rusty and heavy metal door, locking it behind him. Michael slowly stepped back anticipating the Squip's reappearance. But nothing came.

Michael took 3 more large steps backwards before turning to find a way out. Upon turning he ran into something cold. His curiosity pulled at him and he felt around all of his pockets for his phone, desperate for a flashlight.

Michael grabbed the device out of his back right pocket and turned the flashlight on. That was the biggest mistake he could have possibly made. He dropped his phone with a loud sob. 

There, hanging in front of him, was his best friend of 12 years, strangled to death with the words "you can't get rid of me that easily, Michael" written in what he guessed was blood on the wall behind him. Those words had been what the squip had said to Jeremy, right?

Michael turned sobbing and ran. Before he could get to the door he saw a red streak of hair.

"Rich, oh my god, Jeremy's dead! He's dead, he's dead, he's dead. Jeremy Heere is dead", Michael choked out repeating his words in a frantic attempt to process them.

Michael saw Rich smirk.  
"What do you mean, you piece of shit? Jerry finally go through with the whole 'fake his death' thing to get you to leave him alone?"

Michael was shocked. What was rich talking about? Did Jeremy really hate him that much? Did Rich really dislike him enough to tell him what Jeremy had done?

"You see, Michael", Rich stepped forward and punched him across the face, "We all just pretended to like you because we pity you."

A kick to his stomach and,"But guess what. Times up. Tick tick went the clock and now we don't have to fake it anymore!", and a strong knee to his chest as he struggled to stand.

"I don't", a violent cough erupted from his mouth as his blood dropped on to the floor, "I don't understand, why would you do that?"  
Get it together Michael, don't you dare have a panic attack right now.

He was met with silence and rolled out of the way of an incoming fist. He rolled into sweet, gentle Christine. Surely she would help, right? Wrong.

"Oh why are you crying you big baby? No one loves you and you finally figured it out.", she pressed her foot harshly on his chest and cracked at least 2 ribs,"I'm honestly shocked you didn't figure it out sooner. Michael, you make me so tired. Tired of being nice, tired of caring, and tired of living. If you just died, then I wouldn't want to!"

He rolled again, whimpering in pain.

Jake. Oh god.  
"How's it going, loser? Finally getting what you deserve I see.", a swift kick to his face,"I'm gonna side with Chrissy on this one. Every time I look at you, I physically struggle not to throw up every where." Michael sobbed and tried to roll away again.

Chloe. No, Chloe and Brooke.  
"Hey Brookie, remember how you wanted to try boxing?", Michael was pulled into a standing position forcefully by his hoodie, getting choked with the fabric," I got you a punching bag!"

"Oh my God, Chlo! Thank you. I can't wait to beat the shit out of that vile mother fucker. That THING.", Brooke spat venomously.

7 quick and excruciating punches and 4 jumping kicks were delivered to Michael's aching body.

He was dropped in front of Jenna.  
"Ew, what the fuck Chloe, I don't want that thing anywhere near me. I heard that he has like 15 different diseases. Honestly, you should just kill him and put him out of his misery now."

Michael started breathing heavily. Jeremy stepped out of the shadows.

"Actually, I thought we could all take turns doing that."

Michael couldn't have heard him correctly.

"Doing what, Jer?"

"Don't call me that, pig. And take turns killing you. I'll go last of course, I have some special ideas."

Michael couldn't breathe. He was having a panic attack. He felt himself being dragged out of the room into an even darker one if that was even possible.

Christine shut the door so it was just them.  
"Since you're already struggling to breathe, why not keep it going?" 

Christine found a piece of clear packing tape and put it over his mouth. Michael panicked even more, his lungs burning. She forced him to look into her eyes as she pinched his nose, cutting off all breathing.

He was dying. He heard her laugh as everything went black.  
\-----

Michael came too surrounded by the squad, each having a malicious look in their eyes and lungs still burning.

"My turn!"

Michael was once again dragged off, this time by Rich.  
"Well anti-social headphones kid, I'm gonna break each one of your not already broken ribs and your gonna suffer as we wait for them to puncture your organs."

Michael felt a snap and whimpered in pain once more.

The door opened.

"Hey Babe, Jeremy was getting excited and I figured we could do this one together so he got to kill him sooner." Jake walked over and kissed Rich.

"I'd love to darling! We're breaking all of his ribs and watching them puncture his organs so internally bleeds to death." Michael hissed and let out a silent scream of pain.

"Hey, you shut it before I make Jakey get the duct tape."

Snap. Snap. SNAP. SNAPSNAPSNAP.  
\-----

He gasped and sat up, still surrounded by the group. He could feel his ribs moving in his body, his lungs still burning. Would he remember the feeling of each death?

Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna all went together. Jeremy really was excited.

"Michael, we're not complete monsters so we'll make it quick. Are you both okay with hanging him?"

Michael couldn't help but laugh in a twisted way.  
"Real considerate of you guys, thank you, really."  
The sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

Chloe and Jenna shouted in frustration and ran at him.  
\-----

Jeremy laughed and took slow steps towards him.

"Hey, 'player 1'. I really had you fooled for 12 years, didn't I? It's time for my revenge. I think torture is the best method, no?"

Michael struggled against the restraints.

"Please! Let me go, please!", tears dripping down his face.

He was only met with laughter.

The small light reflected off the knife that was now digging into Michael's skin. Michael screamed. Jeremy slapped him.

"Shut up you selfish prick!", another slice,"This is my turn to ruin you and I won't let you take that away!"

Jeremy tortured Michael for hours. The one that got him though was the final one.

"Goodbye, Mikey." A sick grin fell over Jeremy's face and he plunged the knife into Michael's heart. Michael screamed harder than he ever had.  
\-----

"MICHAEL!"

Was that Jeremy? Oh shit. Everyone was surrounding him with looks of concern and desperation. He was going to have to explain this, wasn't he?


	3. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ UNTIL THE END

So a lot of stuff has been happening recently and I’ve had the absolute worst year of my life so far. My family life is not great and my grades are getting harder to maintain. I like using this story as a place to vent but can’t take on the responsibility right now. THAT BEING SAID, I do plan to continue this story, and hopefully soon. I enjoy writing and like having a space that I can articulate my thoughts without having to worry if it’ll get a good grade or if the literary analysis is strong enough. Sorry to keep you waiting so long, and know that I’m working really hard to get relatively mentally stable again.   
Much love,  
Spencer


End file.
